Grave danger 2
by vaunie5962
Summary: So here it's, the first part of the trilogy I just finished in French and there is the English version. As you can guess, this part is during and post 525. Chapter 5 Nc-17
1. Ambition cuts you down

_Hello everyone. Here it is a new story. __Hum not so new because I am actually writing it and this is the translation of this story. In three parts, very long. It's the same title in French. _

_I love to write in English, it's a good exercise for me because I can't talk a lot of this language during work or everyday. So this site is great for me._

_I'm trying so being nice with me. I haven't a high level in it. All mistakes are mine. But the characters not._

_And I forgot one thing: the titles of my chapters are extracts of my favourite songs. First one: Ambition by The Doves. For the fans of QAF, it's the song for the last scene between B and J._

_POV Nick:_

Oh my God, what the fuck? What I'm still here? Why nobody did still found me? It isn't… It isn't possible.

No please, please, let me out! I did not yet enough experience, and I promise you, God, that if you leave me out of here, I would make everything, absolutely everything to make life better for people around me, and if this is possible, finally conquering the person who invades more and more my thoughts. I would give anything to review once these beautiful eyes, his smile to fall, these superbly Crapper buttocks, hear him talk and talk, even if it can make me mad sometimes. In any event, I couldn't be crazier than I am at this time.

How could it be otherwise, locked between these four planks, incapable of any movement beyond that to talk about (screaming here in this case), to save messages to people that I like (I have not yet had the courage to tell him I love him, it's absolutely necessary, I can not go like this! Even if it is cruel!). And this gun I am holding feverishly in my hand, that I have no intention of using it. Even if the temptation is more and more strong.

The green lights in my hand start to make me crazy, and I'm not talking about the crap of bites that these horrific ants leave on my skin.

Little by little, I'm starting to feel my breath dwindling, my heart is packing, desperately seeking a last way to beat. I take despite myself the magneto in one hand and the gun in the other. Closing my eyes one last time to yet have a positive image more than any before I leave, I leave my last words to escape before bringing the gun under my temple

_"I love you!" I love you so much! __Please forgive me Greg! »_

_Tbc…_


	2. Oh my gosh

_Hi. Here I'm again and yes, new chapter just before leaving for the weekend. _

_Title "OMG" by Usher and Will I AM._

_POV Greg:_

There now, I have never been as terrified of my life.

Oh my God, I think I'll be sick! Why him, why him? What has he done to deserve it?

The man that I love secretly since so long , one to which I have never dared say anything for fear of being laughed to the nose. As everyone knows, in any event, Nick is the ladies-men, the straight laced Texan.

And me, what I am? A simple ex-lab rat, now CSI level 1, bisexual, insignificant, and I know that the world will not change much without me.

However, a glimmer of hope in me tells me that perhaps. Yes maybe his touches, his flirtations, his frequent visits to my lab, and even our work more that effective both (until this bastard of Ecklie separates us) were related to something other than a professional relationship.

But as I said, no I have not mad hopes. I want to just continue my work and dream naturally, allowing me a few fun imagining everything that I could make him and that he could give me in return.

Whore, I want, I want him back us all. Don't let not this chance pass! And shit, but that is what I expect? No no I can not do that; I can't risk the few links that I have with him by admitting it. It is not possible! No Greg quit your bullshit!

And so here we are, finally, to the tree nursery that was so hard to find, while the response was there before our eyes. By a simple dump of bug by these terrible ants that eats him up alive. We have witnessed for 12 hours to the terrible suffering of our colleague: his screams, his lost air. We even thought at a time that we were going to lose him. But no, the only thing that could make it even more crazy was the light lit permanently, while we watched, powerless, his martyrdom.

Then, when Catherine shouted that she had found him, my joy and my impatience to get him out of this hell cut off my breath when I arrived in the vicinity, by the speed at which I rushed.

Dig, dig, still digging. It seems endless; I see the end of this hole. I look at my colleagues, who with the strength of despair are doing everything possible for extracting him quickier.

All of a sudden, refers to a high and low voice both out of the hole. A voice that I recognize between mile to it have so absorbed in my mind. That of Nick. And these sentences complete me in uncontrollable tears, I can't look at it, I can't hear it all.

It is too late, and I have just learned that Nick loved me.

Oh my God, I'm going to be sick!

_TBC…_

_What did you think? Did you like? And please tell me, I know that once again I made a lot of mistakes so don't hesitate to point them to me. I'm a beginner into it._

_So I would like a little review._


	3. As long as you need me I'll be waiting

_I'm really sorry for the long update but I had no beta and I had other stories to write at the same time. So again, forgive me. So in this chapter, another couple is mentioned (sorry I know it's the same idea than another writer but I liked this idea and I wanted to try it by myself: Spencer/Derek from Criminal Minds. A little review will be really appreciated..._

They arrived just in time. Two seconds only, and it was too late. And for that Greg will be eternally grateful to the world.

He had not looked at, he did not have the force. He expected the impact of the shot, but he never came.

And Warrick make him came out of its state of distress him permanently asking to bring back the fire extinguisher.

He had almost succumbing a second time when he heard the appeals to the rescue of Nick when once saved, they had to tell him that he still had to wait to finally get out of this hell. Tears of distress and his screams of despair were much too hard for him to hear.

He applied to make the requested tasks as effectively as possible, given that his hands were constantly trembling and it was very difficult to hold his tears.

Once released, the ambulance arrived, Greg had only one desire: ride with him, bring him its full support and tell him the truth that he also loved him, he loved him much too. But instead, Warrick and Catherine, who had a weight of guilt to bear on their shoulders were the first to join him. And they could not be criticized for the moment. They would find other times to be alone, just the two of them and have a serious discussion. No more coffin, no more land, no more masks: the truth itself. This is what he asked.

But this time did not come. Oh no, he was forced to arm of patience and understanding, when whenever he had the visit, there was always someone with him. His family, his colleagues, doctors, nurses: each chose well its time to come into the room when he was there, and he couldn't clarify some things with him.

But on the one hand, he said it was perhaps better like that: with the quantities of drugs that he was sleeping with and the shock, he was not sure that he said it in a moment of pure clarity. But when can we really say that? An also huge confession and heard by all his colleagues? His colleagues, what did they think?

Some were heard to Greg looks, others said nothing, but the confession did not seem to surprise them more than that. As if they had always known that it would end up as it's between the two men. Then why they don't let him finally be alone with Nick in this room? When one of them left them alone, shortly after and little phrases exchanged until his father, mother or one of his brothers and sisters arrived.

And it is there that he realized that the confession would still wait because even if Nick has become honest with himself, it was certainly not with his family.

He Greg had no problem with his family to his bisexuality. Even his brother Derek revealed his homosexuality and came to celebrate his PACS with Spencer. Party to which he was witness and was beautiful. (this is the french term for a "comitment ceremony).

It is sure that from his point of view, therefore, it was difficult to imagine that it could not accept his son as he is. Finally there are the origins and beliefs also at stake. But it would be foolish enough to deny his children because of its choice in love.

This is what his mother told him the day where she had found him being bi and in love with one of his colleagues.

He also would like that everyone is aware that him and Nick, it may become the start of something beautiful and which will enable it to become as happy as his brother and sisters. Finally, it hope more than anything.

More than one and a half months after the incident, Nick is out of the hospital and declared fit to work by psychologists. This evening, so it must resume its service.

The "real" discussion has not yet been held, and it is something that Greg can no longer wait. A month and a half that he can't get out the words of Nick of his head "I love you!". I love you so much! Forgive me Greg! ».

But as long as he was not sure that Nick was totally delivered, it seemed inconceivable to talk about it.

And this is it, Nick's back. The bags under his eyes and a few scars of its bites on his arms are trademarks of nights of nightmares and the nightmare he lived. Because Nick is any during his work for does not show that it is still a little low.

And even in the knowledge that they had to speak both, they remained the more professional as possible but still teasing from time to time. Flirtation was here again but still no sign of any future discussion.

They acted both as children. But they know both that it would remember this terrible night and memories are still too fresh in their head to puncture the abscess.

The end of the service arrived and Greg had not crossed Nick since more than one hour. And even taking his time in the locker room, still no sign.

It is therefore the heavy heart that Greg returned to his car and took his way to his apartment. The road was long and he was exhausted by the two cases on which they had to work on. And he did that cross Nick during investigations. Which bothered him even more.

He wondered if Nick was in full denial or just simply if he hasn't realized the true extent of his words and the effect it had on Greg. No he couldn't find an answer.

This upset him on the road, eating breakfast, or still during his shower.

But when he came out and saw his answering machine blink hope came back. Beep. "You have three new messages."

The first of his mother to find out how he had spent his day's work (Greg had of course all entrusted on the incident and the return of Nick today), a second message from Derek who asked to recall as soon as possible (he had something important to say?).

He was eager to find out what it was but took the time when even the third message. A very familiar male voice gave her appeal to Derek later.

"Allo, Greg. Uh, this is Nick… (Silence) UM I was wondering… if you would have the time… to speak a little here? I know… that we have important things to talk about. But I think that you're sleeping now. Therefore I believe… that it is given by. Then in this case, see you later… Oh I don't know if I said but… it was Nick… "BEEP. More new messages.

The sad and a little hesitant of Nick tone tore him almost to tears. He had missed the chance to talk to him, finally, face to face once again. And shit. He hit his fist against the wall and it made him hurt, but he really doesn't care right now. Nick needed to talk and he had missed it again, this opportunity. God Double shit…

He had no time to go further than the intercom rang. It startled him, but he still had a thin hope, knowing that his pizza deliveryman should not delay to him bringing his command.

Winning the combined, he replied with a simple "Yes".

"Yes, Greg. Hum this is me… I was (silence)... I really wanted to talk to you if you let me enter of course! »

Surprised and pleased at the time, Greg put out a single word of his mouth but so low and with great relief that it is not even sure that he has heard it. "Nick".

TBC…

_I'll try to update sooner for the next one, promise. So what did you think? Do I stop it now or shall I continue?_

_Review please..._


	4. I wanna be startin something

The sounds of picks and the light sound of a person who spoke to him added to the light of a flashlight went just in time in Nick's mind.

It was time his finger was laid on the trigger, but the earthquake to his hand slowed his movements. What a relief! If believing he was pleased that his God has acknowledged him and listened to his message.

But the discovery of a bomb under his coffin is added to his current nightmare and he said to himself: _"No, you won't get it now? __Not after all that I already had to suffer? No please let me! __"_

He crossed the look of Greg shortly. The expression of his face made him confused: he was virtually certain now that everyone had heard his declaration of love and he wondered if the man of his dreams was disgusted or, like him, had the scare of his life even more now that it had been found?

He couldn't recognize it and he would have more time for that later. There for the moment, he hears Grissom calling him _Poncho, _as his father always do to make him calm down. The effect is immediate. So he lets him hooking an harness to his belt, the hand of Warrick in his and see Greg behind them, hesitating, obviously not knowing what to do.

He heard his friends count up to three, remaining motionless all over his body and he felt himself being raised of the ground while a large explosion occurred below them. He remained semiconscious a few minutes, knowing that he was carried to the hospital on a gurney. Those who remained friends despite a very slight hint of anger towards them accompanied him. And he was rocking before falling asleep with the stamps that it had to give. His last sentence before sinking in a deep slumber, whispered but still heard by his colleagues:

_"Thank you! Thank you so much for letting me do it!" _

Warrick and Catherine were a little confused, but they understood the message. He wasn't crazy and two of their best friends would finally be happy together.

The six weeks of "forced rest" were split up in two weeks of hospital and nearly three weeks in his natal home with his parents.

Two weeks in the hospital had also not been the most relaxing ones. He couldn't sleep because of the nightmares and sedatives which made him barely realize that people were with him in the room. But he couldn't help but hear snippets of conversation. And each time the man he loved was coming…

Oh yes, he would have liked to say more than platitudes, much more. Oh yes! But of course someone always needed to cut the moments when he felt ready, where he knew perfectly well that he would ignore the denial in which he was in the midst and the power to look Greg in the eyes when he would say to him all about his present feelings towards this absolutely brilliant man, who will have saved his life in a certain way.

Because Yes, it is for him that he has beaten, it is for him that he sought to resist the feeling at the bottom of him finally that something could be built between them. But for that, by being honest with himself, he should be honest as to his family. Regardless, to their opinion on the issue was not the most important. He wanted to just be happy. And not to let this incident with him forever.

But in his current state, he was unable to. The only thing he could was to leave his family to deal with him and people that will definitely help to pass this test. Finally not so definitively out.

He even thanked the sky each day of giving this second chance and wants to be stronger than everything for the happiness it is so long set aside.

He therefore went to Texas with his parents. Three weeks to try to forget, but he now knows: nightmares will become less frequent but being six feet under the ground, gasping for air and eaten alive, without having told the truth to the most important person in this world. No this he'll never forget…

But to move forward, it must be something important: revealing his sexuality to his parents.

And surprisingly for him, the worst didn't come. Outside one of his sisters, the news was accepted, all or less easily. The most important? His happiness. That is what they told him. And you can't imagine how it the felt at that moment. This feeling of happiness! Oh yes, a small step towards his inner freedom had just be done.

At the end of his "rest forced" therefore, it was a great pleasure to see again his colleagues. Tired skin, its still visible scars, the pockets below his eyes… He couldn't hide however but the psychs had given the green light and he felt too locked at home doing nothing. Therefore, so much the better. And Furthermore, he wanted to review Greg and finally have the discussion they haven't had for six weeks. This was the moment. But work is work and our two experts didn't met that very little. Place to private life in this case: no one.

When he was finished, Greg wasn't returned. He remained a little bit of time to wait for him in the locker rooms. But is it confirmed that the investigation on which he was would take time asking his attention as a chemist as his successor had his day off.

And this is, yet a discussion for later. Whore of trade of the time.

But the fact of having waited so long and knowing that this should work Greg as him, he couldn't postpone.

So he left therefore a message on his answering machine before going to his apartment.

Sounding over the intercom, he was more anxious than ever. How he would react? Did he avoid him on purpose today?... Questions multiplied until his call was answered.

_"Yes?"_

"_Oh Yeah, Greg." __Ah it's me… I was (silence) I really wanted to talk to you. Only if you let me upstairs of course!"_

His voice was of any anxiety he felt and much hesitation and he was sure that Greg couldn't ignore it. But only in a whisper, he heard _"Nick"._

Laughing nervously, he realized that they were both in the same state of mind and it's, it was rather a good sign. _"Yes it is me!". Can I come? I mean if you have… »_

_"No, no, it's good, you can come in... You know where to direct yourself by the way? »_

And with no time to answer, the intercom reported that access was enabled.

Greg wasn't on the first floor. In other situations, he could take the lift, but that fear made him take the stairs. No I want nothing to spoil this visit with him, he thought, even if he wanted to slow down his course.

But no, no more escaping now, he had to face his destiny (and perhaps the Holy Grail).

The rise came as soon as possible. His heart beat more quickly and his impatience is clear.

The corridor. Go, go on Nick, this is not the sea to drink (a french expression). The door of the apartment, that's it.

Taking a last deep breath, he knocks. He felt sweat result on his body, hands becoming moist. Escaping or not?

The door opened, on a Greg, looking exhausted but seeming really happy to see him here.

_"Hey!". "Hey, you!". "Ah you let me in?". "Yes of course! Come in! »._

He let him enter. As he expected, the place was a mess but it was clean.

Two arms came around his waist, hands caressing his chest tenderly while small kisses were deposited in the hollow of his neck. And he allowed himself to relax against this body who supported him and enjoyed the first true contact with his beloved one. But he wanted to speak. Gently, by removing the hands on him, he turned around.

_"Wait G, I wanted…". "_

_" Shh, don't say nothing please! "_

_"But… ". _

_" Nothing to say Nicky! "_

_"But… ". "_

_"No, but… ". I love you too, I love you too so much… »_

Tears returned in force, but at least he knew that it wasn't sad ones. Not really believing what's happening, he took his face between his hands, passed its inches below his chocolate eyes so beautiful to wipe a few tears and slowly inches closer to make contact with this gorgeous lips for the first time...

_TBC..._

_Lemon for the next chapter? Or not? :-)_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I'm sorry but here isn't a new chapter!

Unless I have new reviews, I'll stop right there in my translation. It's really difficult for me and I have no beta, so my chapters are bad and I know you're thinking the same! I feel ashamed!

And for my ex beta, no this story isn't a copy of yours: I just borrowed an idea, my stories aren't the same at all.

For example, this one is a really really big cross over with multiple series (Alias, CM, CSI NY, Numbers, WAT and QAF: I think I didn't forget one!).

So if you want this to continue, you'll really have to wait coz' I'm just finishing my trilogy and I still have three more stories to continue or finish.

So here it's guys. I just hope you enjoyed the first ones eventually.

Maybe later!

Thanks for my readers, reviewers and the one who added my story to its favourites: Janet 1982 and , especially.

See you later everyone!

Vaughn's girl 59


	6. Nights white in Satin

_I just finished this trilogy. So here it's, the new chapter of my first part. Still one to come and it'll be another part. But for now, enjoy and review this sweet lemon? Lime? I don't really know. Thanks for your reviews... _

Two pairs of lips which meet and touch. A delicate touch which is enough to send shivers circulating all along their spines. Hands which strengthen the contact between their faces. Two tongues which collide and reach the treasure which they have long-awaited all these years. A battle which builds up, without winner, the one to itself not wanting to give up the victory to the other one.

Out of breath, they parted reluctantly, taking back some stuffed of oxygen before resuming the contact with the other one, forehead to forehead.

However, their mouths seemed to be naturally attracted, as two magnets and the separation was only very short. They never had it enough, they asked for more of it again and again more.

Tastes, sensations, feelings, scents: all which did not need words got through each of their contacts. And when their glances crossed themselves, we could read it unmistakably all that they felt profoundly for each other.

And even if they didn't hve their explanations, it was amply enough for them. In fact who need words? In what it is necessary when the being whom you love so much embraces you and caresses you of kisses on the top of your body and whom hands have a delicious roaming on your body, even if they begin to find a comfortable place on your ass? No definitively Nick is happy to postpone this explanation. But regrettably, the fate decided on it otherwise, by the bell of the intercom which rings in all the apartment. To there blind persons and deaf persons apart from each other, they were enable to refrain from breaking the contact.

_" Do not answer, baby, please? " _

_" No, Nicky, one needs otherwise he is going to charge it to me double my pizza and I haven't the envy to be every time rejected by thread to them henceforth. "_

A small laughter escaped them and, resignedly, Nick let Greg answer the intercom and go at the foot of his building to take reception of his meal (_how can a lad eat so much in so little time, and especially, wasn't it the taste of pancakes that it had tested in this OH SO DELICIOUS mouth_? He thought.

He made himself familiar with the place which surrounds him: a big lounge with two windows which looked directly seen on Las Vegas, a classic but supplied well kitchen (amazing for somebody who cooks so little.), magazines and CD spread everywhere and the others tidied up on their place on shelves.

He was not able to go farther to his inspection when he heard a fast breath far step behind him and a door closing hastily. Quite made breathless, Greg brandishes with a big smile the pizza which he held between hands. And what that could smell good (hum not as good as Greg but still) that he was not able to refrain from licking his lips.

Amused by this harmless gesture, Greg made him a big smile and went to the counter to deposit his meal there.

He took out of a drawer a knife to cut the pizza and cut it the most conscientiously in several parts, took out two plates and distributes equal shares in each. Giving his to Nick, he wasn't able to refrain from touching his arm, what sent them new shivers everywhere and the contact went on more than planned.

Reddening both, they quickly attacked the pizzas and the moment of their famous conversation was going to come, unmistakably. And each felt rather comfortable to speak about it a little now:

_"He babe!"_

_"Yeah Nicky?"_

_" I wanted … I wanted … "_

Greg put his hand on his and squeezed it tenderly, interlacing his fingers with his to encourage him to continue

_" You wanted? "_

For answer Nick put a soft but passionate kiss on his lips to encourage himself to talk more.  
><em>" I wanted … Just man … Thank you "<em>

_" For what? "_

_" I said myself even as I began to feel myself leaving that I couldn't... You see... No I couldn't pull the trigger … Knowing... "_

Tears began to flow freely from their eyes, even trying to hold them, they couldn't. This nightmare, they lived it each in their way and "thanks" in that, they are where they wanted to be today.

_" Yes without you, if I had known that there was even no small one ounce of hope between us two … I believe … I believe … "_

And even there more unverifiable tears came to them and Greg embraced him, squeezing him the strongest he could against him, while kissing him in the neck.

_"Yeah without... Without this hope... I think I would have... Pull the trigger. So yes, I have a lot... To thank you..."_

He was stopped in his rant by a long rather hard and deep kiss, where their love burst even more.

_" Chuuuuuttttt … Don't say anything, I understood … If you knew as I am happy that you didn't make it (" Kiss)) I would never have been able to live without you. "_

The voice heavily worn by emotion made difficult the last words.

_" I would have … I would never have been able to live without you. I love you so much. " _

_" Me more! " _

_" Not possible! " _

_" Tutut! "_

The intense emotion was replaced by an immense roar of laughter, and in this moment, the eyes crossed themselves, filled with love, lust and desire.

That's all they needed to know for tonight.

Then Greg took delicately Nick's hands in his, and without releasing his gaze, he took the direction of his room.

Once arrived there, the kisses were soft and sensual, they had decided, without saying it to themselves, to take their time to discover the body of the other one. Both worked the next day but right now, they really didn't care at all.

They waited for this moment for a long time and going too fast was not in the menu. They had just declared themselves their love and total trust for one other and that, there is nothing more precious.

Always slowly, they removed their tops, separating their lips only to make them pass above their heads and to contemplate the body of each. If Nick knew that the back of his man was covered with scars for ever, he kept a finely muscular torso, well drawn and brown as one needs and a very flat stomach.

In spite of Nick' scars, Greg was enable to refrain from licking his lips in front of the perfectly chiselled arms, his splendidly developed torso by hours of sport and some black hairs which came down from the navel until the top of his jeans.

_" You are really gorgeous! " _

_" You aren't so bad either! "._

After a new series of kisses, each left for exploration: the neck first of all when they left a beautiful mark, every nipple which they enjoyed titillating with tongue and teeth, of long caresses on the torso to finish to the navel.

The kisses continued at this level while removing buttons and flies. When this cape was crossed, their lips resumed contact and it was a little faster, more furious and passionate and in the same time they were touching their members across their jeans.

And there too, they hadn't enough, they devoured their lips, neck, shoulder blades, every place which was in their close reach. The only sounds heard were growls and groans of pleasure to fill all the room. It was so, so good!

They were persuaded that each other could come by a simple kiss but a supreme urge to taste one another made them stop.

Then Nick took a first leg, made it rise delicately around his waist and held the buttocks of his lover to touch them sensually while Greg returned the second all around. Without stopping the embrace itself, they went to the bed and when he typed in the foot, he bent forward, always without breaking and put down him on the mattress, him above.

Nick deviated on his side to be able to make slide all bottom at one go. Greg pushed a small sigh of admiration in front of what it was offered to him and he wanted to enjoy it right now, but Nick was teasing him _" Hem hem, me first! "_

And on this word he resumed the descent of this body which he loves so much. The jeans were fast removed and there was a surprise

_" Oh oh I see, sir goes commando squad there! "_

_ " I admit to have had just a little hope this evening! "_ With a smile o how much roguish! His smile was fast replaced by a "O" of surprise when Nick began to kiss him on the base of his penis, gently, slowly.

This mouth so soft, so warm already gave him some pleasure only by kisses then _" Ahhh! "_ When Nick began to lick him as a lollipop and took him in mouth delicately. He made movements from top to bottom with his head. Greg was certain he could die from pleasure there at once but he wanted something else and that, Nick understood it fast. He answered to the pleas of his man and put himself on the side, in the opposite sense of the love of his life and both began an 69. They took all their time, alternating between licks and suctions, as well as some deepthroating. It's hard to give some pleasure when we give you it at the same time but they wouldn't have changed a thing right now. The warm and sweet taste of their sperm mixed in the delicious smell of the other one made them drunk totally with pleasure.

But Nick stopped rather brutally, not wanting at once that his man comes, what surprised this last one.

_" Why did you stop, my love? "_ By continuing to enjoying him. 

_" I don't want you to come right now. OOOHHHHH! I want you inside me! " _

_" Are you sure? " _

_" More than ever! "_ And he understood fast why! Twelve hours locked into this "glass prison" had had to make him starved of affection, and there more than ever, he wanted to feel for which point it was possible.

_"Stretch out my love! "_ And that's what he made, putting itself suitably on his back.

Greg who did not release his erection, began masturbating him delicately, without forcing. It is not like that that he wanted to make him come. No he had another small idea in mind. Not removing his hand, he lowered his lips to the small balls, which he began licking and nibbling. Nick bent literally his back with this new sensation more than pleasant, even if the urge to have Greg in him was more and more unbearable. He was still a virgin on this point and he liked chiefly all the attention which his only one that he loved more than everything to the world brought him.

What he did not expect surprised him at the time but Greg put it all his delicacy and his love in this gesture that he said to himself that the next stage could be only a small bad cape to be crossed spent. Greg took care of preparing the entry of his virginity with his tongue, wetting him carefully, before making it entered inside. Without surliness, without speed, discovering little to the tensing of the one that he penetrated that it was a first in all for him, while he was a little more experimented. Even if he had never crossed the state of the preliminary. The tongue which entered and took out inside him make Nick groan more and more, accelerating a little his breath. But what it was good! He would never have believed that that could be like that.

And the pleas started coming, which he answered by ferreting about a little in his bedside table to find condom and lubricant. Looking one last time in the eyes for an ultimate confirmation, a simple nod gave him the ok.

Coating his fingers as much as possible, he made small circles at the level of the virginity of the one that he loves and very slowly, made penetrate a first finger. Nick felt a small pain but not very nasty. When he felt ready for more, he kissed Greg again and this one added a second finger, spreading them well to prepare things to come.

When he reaches the prostate, Nick was very surprised and was not able to prevent his head from leaving the bed and his loins to take off from the mattress. He wanted more and couldn't wait any more.

The third was quickly added and when Greg penetrated into him finally, the pain remained intense but passable, but he was not able to hold a small cry of pain.

_"Babe, you alright?" _With a look of worry in his eyes. For only answer, Nick kissed him passionately, even if tears began to fall.

_"We can stop if..."_

"_No, no! Don't stop please... HUM... I'll be alright soon!"_

Greg let him time to adjust to this new intrusion before beginning a slow movement of back and forth inside the one who is his now.

" I love you Nick, I love you so much! You'll never know how much! "

" I think … (Kiss) I know it (groan) right now. " What made them laugh a little before the noise becomes blurred in the night sweetness and was replaced that by noises of pleasure …

_TBC …_

_So what did you think? I added some sentences which weren't in the French text._

_A review as "I liked" or "I disliked"' will be very welcomed. Thanks :-)_


	7. Don't worry! Be Happy!

_Hi everyone. Here it's the last chapter of this first part. Pure fluffy but I've to tell you this is the last one (fluff) before a long, long time (in fact not before the last chapter of my trilogy) so if you love fluffy, enjoy this. The next'll be most of all angst and drama. Oh one last thing: in this chapter, it's the beginning of my cross over you'll find it also in the next ones. Especially the last part of my story. Just three other series in this one, this number'll increase to 7 in the last part. If you don't love cross overs, stop right now. If you do, read it :-)  
><em>

_A few months later:_

There now, Greg was furious. Oh yes, he was. More than a week than he had left to San Francisco for a series of conferences in which he had to participate and even give one. No it wasn't that which disturbed him the most.

No, what irritated him was the fact that he had to remain in this town non-stop, that his man hadn't been able to join him and because of that, not only they didn't have been able to celebrate his birthday but also the even more important second: that of their six months together.

Hey yes, already six months that they had finally declared themselves their love one to another. And we can say that never anybody saw a couple so happy and crazy in love. They complemented each other, Greg's a little bit crazy side compensating for the lack of spontaneity sometimes of Nick, and the fussiness of this one got the upper hand over the shambolic Greg.

After their first everything, they moved together, one month later they gave up condoms (being both squeaky clean and knowing that except for with the work, they were too faithful one to another that they admitted they didn't need it anymore), and even if they knew some quarrels, it did not last for a long time and always had a pleasant means to make fast forget that.

Then it ya already these two reasons, but the droplet which made extend beyond the vase was the announcement of a delay of approximately two hours of his plane (cursed airline companies).

More than a week without sex, even by telephone, was more than too much for Greg.

He missed his lover and all which went with also. And there the announcement put him of very but really very bad humor.

And when he called Nick to warn him, his tone had not improved, what made, discreetly, Nick smile because he knew that what it had planned for his man this evening would be worth all the possible expectations.

(...)

Nick, however, had already planned everything for his lover's return. He missed him too a lot, and tonight this evening is a promise of a great party to come.

He made the last preparings, received some phone calls to assure that everything was OK and waited patiently that their guests arrive. Nerves began to play with him and he didn't manage to stop grinding the present box in his pocket since a few weeks now.

Oh yes, he hopes that this evening is really going to be unforgettable. Everything while waiting for the guests, he thought again about the day when they officialized in front of their friends.

_Flashback:_

_They had waited hardly two weeks to officialize their couple to the team and even if those suspected a few of the fact that it took place between them with the events of this famous evening, they wanted to take advantage completely of their rising relation._

_But when, in the bend of a delicious dinner at Nick and a big cuddle on his sofa, this last one had stopped his kisses and had simply asked: " Come living with me, baby! " _

_" OK! " Had answered Greg without hesitation with a very big smile._

_The next day, they decided to officialize with the team. And for that, a small invitation around a breakfast at the end of the service was their best solution._

_Nick and Greg waited that everybody is settled well around the table before making their entry, hand in hand._

_First person to react: Warrick. Eyes opened as saucers but a big smile came by following and this smile was reflected on all the faces_ _their coworkers._

_"About time!"; "Griss, you owe me 20bucks!" " Oh shit!"; "But what? How? When?"_

_The reactions of each of them made them smiling and they relaxed quietly by noticing that their friends accepted them so easily and the fact that they are gays disturbs them not at all. And even if Grissom admitted that he found that their moving in together was rather fast, he changed fast opinion by agreeing on the fact that they knew each other since enough for a long time to know what made both young turtledoves._

_The following weekend, most of them helped them to move Greg's affairs at Nick's house._

(...)

Ho yeah, Nick couldn't be happier but he knows that he will be even more this evening if Greg gives him the waited answer to the question which he gets ready for weeks to put.

Looking at the hour and noting that the others were not going to delay, he decided to go take a shower and to get ready.

(...)

_About damn time! _Greg groaned in his teeth, when the plane finally lands down in Vegas. His journey didn't help to discrease his impatience to be in his Nicky's arms. And this luggage which doesn't arrive. Long, too long, much too long!

When he got it back finally, he rushed to exits and climbed on his vehicle. Nick, he thought, was at home to rest before welcoming him cleanly. Oh yes, he was going to make him spend one " night of hell ", he had promised him by phone the previous evening.

He went through the streets of Las Vegas, at high speed, before arriving finally at his destination. Their house. What he liked using this term for almost five months. That made him so proud to have managed to conquer the heart of the one that he thought of inaccessible.

When he arrived, he was surprised seeing all the lowered blinds and no lights filtering. But he knew that since the various incidents which they had undergone both, the protection had become indispensable to them.

He opened the door quite gently, trying "not to wake" Nick and closed it. Looking restlessly for the switch, he heard muffled voices in the dark but decided to not care about it immediately. But what happened next almost made him have an heartattack.

_"Surprise" _Shouted all in chorus the persons gathered in the room. And he was able to read a banner in the lounge where was written " Happy birthday Greg! ". Behind everybody seemed to be held an immense sideboard (on which feed an whole crowd during a whole week). His favorite music passed as a background sound and that he knew that Nick put it for him only if he felt sick or if there was something to celebrate this evening.

This one went to his man, who looked him straight in the eyes, tears flowing freely on the face. He took his face between the hands and wiped the salted teardrops with a kiss under every eyelid.

_" Made you all this for me? "_

_ "Yes of course! You believe what? I didn't change my heart! "_

_ " Always the romantic! " _

_" We can say that yes! "_. They smiled tenderly to each other before exchanging a short but passionate kiss.

_"Happy birthday!" _

_" Happy birthday to you too darling! " _

_" And wait you haven't seen everything yet!"_

Among their friends, he was able to recognize Nick's entire family (even the famous sister who eventually accepted them totally), but his tears started again when he discovered:

_" Mom? Derek? Spencer? " _

_" Hey yes, little bro, you didn't believe that we were going to miss this event! "_.

Greg took his brother and her mother in his arms to hug them and offered a very friendly handshake to his brother-in-law

"_ Oh yeah, baby boy, when Nick called us, we were more than incited at the idea of coming, even if we had practically to beg our boss! " _

_" I know what it's! "_ By turning an amused glance towards Grissom. Everybody roared in laughter.

_" And I think I still didn't meet this beautiful little girl, isn't it? "_

_ " Oh forgiveness, come on Lily, are you going to say hello to your uncle Greg! "_ Says Derek to his daughter, with a smile which showed in which point he was proud of her.

_" Oh by the way, Sarah and Désirée are really sincerely sorry, but they had less luck with their boss! You know in what a point they would have loved to being there! " _

_" Yes, I know it, don't worry ! "_ With a bursting smile not stopping making chirpings to his niece.

Sought from everywhere by the guests, the evening began at best. Nick also presented him to his friend of FBI who works in New York, Danny Taylor and his boyfriend Martin. He was totally impressed by all the time that his man surely had to pass to contact all this small crowd. A short time later, someone knocked at the door and Nick made a sign to him to go answering, knowing who still had to arrive. He knew that the "moment" will come very soon.

Opening the door with a big smile, he remained motionless on the spot by discovering both persons behind.

_" Then, Greg, you don't greet decently your cousin? " _

_" Oh yes! Hello Danny! " By embracing him in a friendly cuddle. _

_" Happy birthday cousin. I hope that that doesn't disturb you, I came with somebody! " _

_" No of course not! The more, the merrier! "_ What them did well to laugh all three of them.

_" Nice to meet you,I'm Greg! I suppose that you are Don! " _

_" Yes, nice to meet you too! Happy birthday"_

_"Thanks! Come inside! It's freezing outside!"_

The party was going full swing, everybody seemed more than happy. But Nick seemed to him more worried than ever. He went to him, crossing his arms around his waist.

_" One thousand times thank you, my love! It is absolutely great! "_

_ " You are welcome, you know well that I would make everything for you! "_ By turning around to exchange a simple and soft kiss

_" Hum please tell me that it was the last one surprise with the evening because I nearly have a serious heart attack afterward! "_

For any answer, Nick smiled to him and went to the sound system to lower a little the sound. He took the microphone and turned to all the guests.

_" Sorry, sorry, everyone! Can I ask you for your attention five minutes! "_ Everybody came silent by hearing Nick's voice. Fran and Derek had both big smiles on their lips, knowing what was going to come.

_" Thank you! Then you know all this evening, we are all gathered here to celebrate Greg 30's birthday and I really would like to thank you all for comig all so numerous and to have managed not spoil the surprise! "_ Everybody began laughing.

_" Particularly those who come by far and who managed to find a boss so cool as ours to obtain several days off " _

_" Indeed thank you Nick "_answered Grissom, what started a new round of laughter.

_So that's it, you can't backtrack anymore. Take a deep breath, it'll be great_ he thought to himself.

_ " And you must certainly know also that a few days ago, Greg and I celebrated our six months of relationship. And for that I send one thank you to my family whom supported me greatly while I had some apprehensions in regards to your reaction. "_ Her mother and her sisters smiled to him tenderly with tears in the eyes.

_" But it's not the only reason for which I made you all come here this evening. " Another deep breath. Good, good, good._

_" These last six months, an already very important person for me in the daily life became more than everything the person who has definitively possessed my heart. "_ Sending a last glance to his "intended" in-laws which made him a sign of encouragement, he came to put itself in front of Greg, took his hands in his and go down on one knee.

_"Oh my Gosh!" _Greg said before new tears appeared on his face.

_"Greg, these last six months, you became for me more than a best friend. And I couldn't be happier. You helped me in so many ways than I think I'll never find a way to thank you enough. Even in my second life-time." _He took out of his pocket the jewelry box, in which was the ring, golden and perfectly ciseled.

_"But if you let me, I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as I am!"_

Both of them had tears in their eyes at the moment.

_"Gregory Hojem Sanders-Morgan, will you marry me?"_

A silence was made in all the lounge while everybody waited for his answer.

_" Yes, Nick, yes I wanna marry you. "_ The smile more radiant than ever, Nick slid the ring in the finger of his now fiancé before getting up and exchanging with him a passionate, not caring about all the guests around. The applauses and the congratulations did not delay following. And without releasing their hands, they accepted the bursts of their guests.

_" You see there really was no need to worry! " _

_" Yeah I know but you don't know how much I could be nervous! " _

_" That I had noticed well! Hum don't worry I believe that I was in the same state when I proposed to Spencer! "_ Tenderly interlacing hands with his husband who was by his side. It continued during a half an hour, before Danny Messer took the microphone and said

_" And now, place for the real party! "_ And there total burst of laughter.

And as their guests began to dance, our two young fiancés had made off a few minutes so that Greg can also thank personally his man, in his own way. Committed in a very long hard and loving kiss, they totally disregarded what surrounded them and were completely absorded by each other that they didn't care if someone came to disturb them.

_"Love you, love you, love you, love you. Love you so much! "_ It was these four words which had launched their relation and now Greg couldn't refrain any more from repeating them.

_" Thank you for your speech, it was really magnificent! " _

_" You are welcome, it was the truth! " _

_" By the way, you believe that our guests would mind if we made off little longer! " _

_"What is your idea? " _

_" That is I would even more like to thank my fiancé even more! "_ And to confirm his sentence, he made sliding his hands up and down on Nick's torso.

_" Hem hem! You know well that most of them made kilometers to come to see us! We can't leave them right now! "_

_" Oh not fair at all! "_ With an adorable pout he knows Nick can't resist.

By laughing, Nick took him back in his arms arms to exchange another long kiss.

_" Oh don't worry I hope not to sleep immediately after! "_

_ " I think so too! "_ Greg laughed again, repossessing his mouth.

_" I love you baby! "_

_" I love you too Sunshine! "_

_The end of the first part... So TBC soon in another story...  
><em>

_I know I know a lot of fluffy and OOC but I so wanted to do a chapter like this. I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoyed it. Please a review'll be great! To know what you think of this story and if I continue to translate my other parts._

_Thanks in advance! See you soon on Fanfiction..._


End file.
